Abuse
by FreudTastic
Summary: Natsu's not been seen in the Fairy Tail Guild for three days straight. No one knows where he is, or what is being done to him. But what is happening to him, is an experience of both Hell and Heaven. YAOI. Don't like, don't read.


**Yeah, this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic ever, so plz don't flame or anything. I have just finished watching the Phantom Lord Arc, where Natsu beat up Gajeel, and I just thought they looked cute together. Later on, I read about Gajeel on Fairy Tail Wiki, and got some info on him, so I hope that this fic won't insult his character or anything. Other than that, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima and TvTokyo, I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. This is a purely fan made fiction.**

**

* * *

**

"Natsu! Natsu! Where are you?" Lucy sighed as she was looking all over the Fairy Tail guild, but still no sign of the pink-haired young boy. Everyone else were searching as well, including Elfman, Gray, Erza and even Mirajane. They seemed to be in a big fuzz since their heroic Dragon Slayer was missing. The only ones who were not bothered were Laxus and Master Makarov. The search had gone on for almost three days, without anyone knowing where he was. It had all started with Happy barging out of their dorm and screaming Natsu had been missing, not a single clue of where he may have gone. And it had gotten everyone in a big hassle.

"Master. How can you be so calm in a situation like this?" Erza demanded from the old geezer, who simply sat on the bar desk, looking up at Erza's cold glare.

"I know that Natsu's in no danger, so don't get up in such a rile!" he barked back, before he took a big chug of a beer mug next to him. "Geez, you're more stressed then I was in your age, Titania. It's not like you." Erza just turned around sharply and resumed her search with the others. Meanwhile, Happy was flying around the Guild in a frenzy, crying and wailing.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I MISS NATSU! I WANT HIM BACK!" he wailed loudly, clearly missing his best friend and "father". "NATSUUUUUUUUUUUU! Where… are you…" he grew weak as he landed on one of the tables, and just laid down, wailing. Lucy went up to him and petted his head.

"Don't worry Happy! We'll find Natsu for sure! Don't worry!" she smiled and looked at him. He looked up at her for a while, and she smiled back. "I promise! We'll find him." After that, Happy sniffed a bit, and suddenly ran off crying more.

"LUCY, YOU'RE SO MEAN!" he cried out.

"HEY, I WAS ENCOURAGING YOU!" Lucy shouted after the ungrateful cat who went off sobbing. "Stupid cat!" she growled after him, but stood up as she kept searching for Natsu.

* * *

In the meantime, mentioned boy was sitting in an unknown place, his wrists cuffed to the wall with magical iron bars. His body was beaten up, bruised all over, especially around the face and chest. Cut wounds were also seen across his chest and arms, and dried traces of blood were seen along his left arm, while the other one was slightly cleaner. Bite marks were visible near his neck and shoulders, and his clothes were torn. As usual, he was trying to get loose, but the iron cuffs were magical in nature, having been infused with a Binding Spell, making it unable for Natsu to tear them off, or even melt them.

"GRRRRR! Get these off me! I don't wanna be here anymore!" he shouted angrily as he once again tried burning them off, but nothing happened, not even with his super-hot dragon flames. "Damn it… and I'm starving too. Three days with nothin' but bread and water…" perhaps he was over reacting with the "water-and-bread" part, since he had been getting regular meals. But they were in much smaller portions than he was used to. "I'll rather die than eat somethin' so puny…" he said, his stomach growling slightly. Just then, the jail doors swung ajar, and a tall figure with long, heavy metal-styled black hair, and a pair of piercing red eyes. "You…" Natsu growled.

"Ki hi hi hi hi hi! Whats'a matter, Natsu~?" the bigger figure said teasingly, tramping towards Natsu and kneeling down, revealing the frame of a muscular young man, around Natsu's age. He grinned in a demonic way, his fangs revealed. "You already wanna die~? I hoped to toy with you some more…" Natsu growled and tried to break free and punch Gajeel in the face, but the Iron Dragon Slayer merely cackled more as he saw his puny attempts to break free. "KI HI HI HI HI HI HI! Foolish lil' Fairy Tail maggot! Still tryin' to break free from my magically enhanced cuffs, are ya? Tch, try all ya want, it'll do ya no good…"

"YOU FREAK! GET ME OUT OF HERE BEFORE I BURN YOU TO A CRISP!" Natsu roared in a threatening tone, but the slightly older-looking man merely grinned and grabbed Natsu by his pink hair, dragging him up to look straight into his demonic face. Natsu hated that face by now; those piercing red, soulless eyes, the huge, razor-sharp grin of fanged teeth ready to snap his neck off, and his dominant, insulting voice. He hated it, hated it all. He wanted to run, but as long as he was chained to that wall, he was going nowhere. It almost made him cry, but he always kept it inside. He mustn't show it, or it would give Gajeel further encouragement to abuse him. The Iron Dragon Slayer smirked further at the Fire one, and began to use his other hand to stroke along Natsu's chin.

"You're too noisy." He growled, sounding annoyed, but in the same time satisfied. He leaned up to Natsu and whispered to him; _"Let me clean up those wounds~"_ and with that, his tongue went out, snaking along Natsu's neck and shoulder, licking off the dried blood and in the same time giving Natsu pleasure, causing the young man to gasp in surprise, followed by a deep murr.

"N-No… s-stop, Gajeel…" he whined and begged, but Gajeel had enough of his whines, and groped firmly at his crotch, which made him whine louder. "A-Aaaahhh~!" his pants instantly grew an all-too familiar bulge, which Gajeel toyed with; squeezing it and rubbing it while his tongue kept lapping over Natsu's blood-coated neck.

"Mmmmhh, someone's feelin' frisky~" he grinned and then bit down on Natsu's neck, making the latter scream out in pain as the teeth sunk deep into his flesh, blood already soaking his shoulder as the Iron Dragon Slayer lapped his tongue to catch any of the crimson drops that fell out of him. "And you're still tasty as hell~ Natsu, ya never cease to amaze me…"

"G-G-Gajeel… you bastard…" he groaned loudly, but the Phantom Lord member just smirked and released his teeth from the boy, watching his shoulder coat with blood. His right arm turned to iron, draconic scales of said material coating it and his fingers growing sharp claws on them. He used his new claws to scratch along Natsu's left, damaged arm, his claws raking along it as long scratch marks were formed. "G-Ggaaah!"

"Oh, quit whining already." Gajeel smirked as he leaned over to Natsu. "You know you like it… my love." He smirked as he knew what Natsu was going to answer. Ever since the Fairy Tail guild had made a full-scale direct assault on the Phantom Lord guild, and then later when Natsu defeated him, he had somewhat admired the boy. And for these past, three years, he learned Natsu how much he admired him… the hard way. Natsu was freaked out and grossed at first, but during the second day of imprisonment, he slowly began to accept Gajeel's approaches, and now, he had fully induced into them. Natsu panted and whined still because of the pain, but he looked up at Gajeel dimly, and nodded.

"Y-Yes, Gajeel… I-I… I like it, but… w-why do you always have to hurt me so bad?" he asked with a sigh. Gajeel simply grinned and pulled Natsu by his hair again, pulling his face up to him.

"Because that's how I show love, Natsu-Kun~" then he mashed his lips up to Natsu's, kissing him roughly, but still showing passion as his tongue snaked into the boy's mouth, letting him taste his own blood on his tongue. Natsu moaned slowly, his cheeks turning rose-red as he slowly began kissing the other Dragon Slayer back, both of them now fully induced in a lustful paradise. Gajeel smirked and grabbed at Natsu's pants, pulling them down and tossing them aside.

"I'll give ya new clothes when you leave here. Promise." He told him as he began unzipping his pants as well. Natsu had a confused look on his face, and also a worried tone on his voice.

"L-Leave?" he stuttered. "B-But Gajeel, I-" he was shushed as Gajeel pressed a finger to his lips.

"Listen, punk. I can't keep ya here all time. The other Fairy Tail flies will surely look for you, and once they find me… well, even I can't stand up to all your little flies by myself. But um…" he cleared his throat; he was new to this kind of affection, so the nervousness of him not knowing how to do it clearly showed. "W-We could… y'know, meet up again. Somewhere private?" the Fire Dragon Slayer smiled, nodding slightly. He thought it sounded like a good idea, and with that coming from no other than Gajeel, he was more surprised.

"Y-Yeah… I'd like that… Gajeel-San…" he panted, and then felt something poke against his rear end. Gajeel grinned as his hands grasped firmly around the boy's hips, his rock-hard erection being ready to penetrate him. "A-Ah… g-go easy on me, Gajeel…"

"Not makin' promises~" Gajeel smirked as he roughly thrusted upwards, spreading the boy's anal ring open as a yelp of surprise, pain and pleasure all in one erupted from Natsu's mouth. Gajeel grunted a bit from Natsu's tight hole. "F-Fuck… always so tight, eh Natsu~?" he grinned as he pulled out about half his dick before slamming it back in, making Natsu groan loudly. Fuck, he was big. Roughly Eight or Nine inches at least. Natsu's own hard erection bounced slightly from the force Gajeel put behind his thrusts, being hard and on about Seven inches. Gajeel grinned as he wrapped one hand around Natsu's dick and began stroking it swiftly.

"A-Aaah! Aaah, y-yes…~ G-Gajeel, t-this… is wonderful~" Natsu groaned out, his dick already spurting pre onto the Iron Dragon Slayer's hand as it was stroked even quicker, his ass flaring in both pain and pleasure as Gajeel's shaft penetrated him deeper. Natsu was both in Hell and Heaven at once; his ass was being rammed by his lover's dick in the same time he had his own stroked, while the pain from his wounds grew. It was an euphoric mix of delight and torture, and Natsu would never give it up. As Gajeel thrusted up again, he grunted loudly as well.

"S-Shit… I-I'm cummin' already…" Gajeel arched his back and threw his head back, roaring dominantly as his cock began spurting thick, white ropes of cum into Natsu's butthole, coating his insides and filling him up. Natsu yelled as well, cumming over Gajeel's hand and onto his own chest and stomach. Both of them savored the afterglow as Gajeel wrapped his arms around Natsu's body in a tight embrace. Natsu's pain had faded now. All that was left was pleasure. Just then, a loud *click* was heard, and Natsu felt his limp arms fall down on the floor. He was free.

"A-Already?" he whined softly, but Gajeel simply chuckled and kissed Natsu's nose.

"Yup, already." He teased, and stood up, walking up to the cell exit and picked something up. "Here, take these." He said and tossed Natsu some whole, clean clothes. Natsu scurried up to them as good as his limp body could, and then quickly undressed and put on the new clothes. He stood up slowly, walking up to Gajeel and glaring at him, before he walked off. "Hey! Remember our promise!" Gajeel grinned as he looked forward to meet Natsu again. Natsu just nodded and smiled, and walked out of the exit after Gajeel had told him where it was, seeing the night sky above him.

"Gajeel…" he sighed a bit, both happy that he was free at last, but also sad that he _had_ to leave, now that he knew Gajeel's true nature. "I wanna meet you again." He said slowly to himself, before covering his wounds a bit with his clothes and walked off. The others would be hysterical in both joy and worry as he would return. But right now, he didn't care.

He was already looking forward to meet the Iron Dragon Slayer again.


End file.
